familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Borinka
, | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Borostyankocivertanlegi2.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Pajštún castle | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SK Borinka COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres malacky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Malacky District in Bratislava Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Borinka in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Bratislava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Borinka in Bratislava Region | latd = 48 |latm = 15 |lats = 45 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 05 |longs = 11 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Bratislava | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Malacky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1273 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Milan Maxian | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 15.79 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 263 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 747 | population_as_of = 31-12-2015 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 900 23 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-2 | iso_code = | registration_plate = MA | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://obecborinka.sk/ | footnotes = }} Borinka' (Former names: Before 1927: Kvetov; from 1927 to 1948: Pajštún, , ) is a village and commune in western Slovakia in Malacky District in the Bratislava Region. Located at the foothills of the Little Carpathians, it is best known for the Pajštún Castle, but it is also area with a lots of week-end houses (Slovak: chata). History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1273. Geography can be seen on the horizon]] The village lies at an altitude of 235 metres and covers an area of 15.79 km². It has population of 512 people. Image:Borinka church 01.jpg|Borinka church Image:Borostyankocivertanlegi1.jpg|Pajštún castle Image:Borostyankocivertanlegi3.jpg|Pajštún castle Image: Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bratislava, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1670-1921 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *Municipal website *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Borinka_Malacky_BL_Pozsony_Bratislava.html'Surnames' of living people in Borinka] Category:Borinka Category:Established in 1273 Category:Villages and communes in Malacky District Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia